The Life And Loves Of Emily Grayson
by RedTailedHawkens
Summary: Emily Grayson was happy. She was married to a wonderful man and they had a wonderful daughter. Yes, certain things were missing from her life, but she had learnt to live with that. However, now that she's back in the Hamptons, people from her past are resurfacing, and they are causing her to question everything she thought she knew about her life and herself.
1. Chapter 1

The Life and Loves of Emily Grayson

Author's Note: So, I had this idea for a while, but I thought I should hold off on it until I finished my other Revenge Story. Of course, I caved. I know I need to update my other story, and I intend to. I have so many stories I need to update, and I will update them all, it will just take some time. Please bear with me. So, I had this long explanation for what this story is about, but I thought that maybe I'd let the story speak for itself and then answer any questions later. This is a Jemily story. In the beginning, I did pity Daniel, and though I wanted Emily to end up with Jack, I did not hate them together. However, I think recent events have proven that Daniel is not a good person, and I am not rooting for him and Emily in any way shape or form. Nevertheless, that relationship will obviously play a substantial role in this story. Enjoy.

Chapter One

"Careful!" Jack called again. Carl gave him the annoyed sort of look eight-year-old boys give overprotective parents. It wasn't that Jack wanted to be a helicopter parent or anything; it was just hard not to get a little paranoid. The first few years of Carl's life had not exactly been, well, safe. Between his mother being murdered on their honeymoon and Conrad Grayson's attempts to frame or harm Jack and his family, Carl had been at risk more times than Jack was comfortable with. Things had been relatively quiet the last few years, but Jack could never really shake the paranoia. Sometimes he considered leaving the Hamptons, but it was the only home he had ever known. Besides, he felt like Charlotte and Nolan both needed him, though in different ways.

Checking his watch, Jack made note of the time. He had to be in bed early tonight because the Stowaway was hosting an event tomorrow that would take a lot of prep. He knew he would not get to bed early. Single fathers never have that luxury. Still, leaving the park might be a good idea.

Jack headed over to Carl, "Sorry to break up the fun little man, but we gotta start heading home soon."

Carl frowned, "I just made a new friend."

Jack looked over at the little girl standing next to Carl and nearly collapsed. It was like he was a little kid again. This girl, she looked so much like Amanda Clarke, his best friend from childhood. Some of the features were a little different, and her hair was a different style, shorter with bangs, but the color of the hair, the eyes, the smile, it was unbelievable.

"Hi. I'm Paige." The girl said, all smiles.

Carl beamed, "She's not from around here, but she said she loves it. I was just telling her about how we live right near the beach, and guess what? She's never been to a beach!"

Carl seemed so excited about his new friend. Jack wasn't exactly surprised. This girl had the same warm, fun loving energy that Amanda had when he met her so many years ago, the energy that, even at ten, he had known he wanted to be around as much as possible pretty much the second he met her.

"Paige!" he heard a voice call, and his heart stopped for the second time that day. He would know that voice anywhere. It made sense really. He should have known the second he saw the little girl. They looked too similar for it to be a coincidence. "Sweetie, we have to go."

Jack turned, and there she was. Emily Thorne. No, Emily _Grayson_ he corrected in his mind. She was married to Daniel; she was a Grayson now. Then, he uncorrected it. She would never be a Grayson. She wasn't capable of it. It might be her name, but she would never truly be a Grayson.

"Emily." He breathed, and she looked at him, confused.

"Hi, um, do I know you?"

Jack sighed. He should have expected this. He knew about Emily losing her memories. Still, seeing her, it all felt so strange. And this time, he was the one with the secrets.

"Yeah, sorry, um, I'm Jack. Porter." He waited for some show of recognition, but there was none, "We used to be, well, friends. A while back. I heard about your, um, memory problem. I'm sorry about that."

"Mommy, what is he talking about?" Paige asked, looking up at her mother with confusion.

Emily smiled awkwardly, "Paige, sweetie, why don't you and your new friend go on the monkey bars for a minute or two, and then we'll get going okay?" Paige nodded and her and Carl headed towards the jungle gym.

"I'm sorry. You're here with your daughter and I just brought that up like … I should have thought. I was just … surprised, to see you. I heard you moved to Connecticut."

Emily nodded, "We did, but my husband's sister is getting married, so."

Jack nodded, "Yeah."

"I'm sorry, about not remembering you. There are so many things that … well, after all this time, I thought I would have it figured out, but it seems like I'm always coming across something."

Jack shrugged, trying to pretend his heart wasn't hammering in his chest, "It's okay. I mean, I'm the one who didn't stay in touch so…"

Emily nodded, "So, um, is he yours?"

She pointed to Carl and Paige playing by the monkey bars. Jack nodded, "Yep. That's Carl."

Suddenly Emily's eyes lit up in recognition, "Oh, Carl Porter." Jack looked at her, curiously. "Charlotte's always talking about him. Amanda Clarke's son, right?" Jack gave her an awkward nod, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

"Well, it was nice to meet you. Maybe we could meet up sometime, catch up, see if I remember anything."

Jack nodded, "Yeah. Uh, yeah that would be, that would be good."

"All right, great." Emily took her phone out and started scrolling through contacts, "Paige and I have to get going, but here is my number, and you can just put yours in there if you want. We'll find some time."

"Absolutely." He said, entering his number in her phone and giving her is so she could do the same, "Sorry it's such a dinosaur. You'd think with Nolan as a friend, I would always get the newest tech, but I'm a bit more old school. Plus, it never made much sense to me, throwing out a phone because they came out with the next model."

Emily nodded, "And that would be Nolan Ross, I'm guessing." He looked at her, curious, "I know we used to be friends. He didn't keep in touch after … but since you both live in the Hamptons and apparently we were friends, it wasn't a far stretch."

Jack smiled, "Yeah, Nolan's eccentric, but he's a great friend. Probably the best you could ask for. I mean, I used to have a dog, who I loved, by the way, but even he wasn't as loyal as Nolan."

Emily smiled, "That's nice." She motioned to Paige who came running over. Carl followed closely behind. "So, I guess I'll see you later then."

Jack nodded.

"Yes mommy?"

"Sweetie, it's time to get going."

The girl nodded, "Will I see you again?" Carl asked shyly.

Paige looked up at her mom, questioningly, "Yes, I believe you will."

"It was very nice meeting you." Paige said politely. Emily gave her an approving smile.

"You too. I'll see you around." Carl replied.

"All right buddy. We gotta get going too. Daddy's got an early day tomorrow." Carl nodded reluctantly and followed his dad, "It was good seeing you Emily."

"You too Jack. We'll keep in touch." Jack nodded. So much for an early day. He knew that the second Carl was asleep, he would be calling Nolan.

* * *

Emily woke up in a cold sweat. She glanced at the clock; it was almost 1:00 in the morning. Slowly, she got out of bed and headed to the kitchen for a cup of water, plan B for dealing with the nightmares. Then she changed her mind. They weren't home. She was not familiar with the layout of this palace Daniel had grown up in. It looked like it was time for plan C, a nice, warm shower.

Emily had been having the nightmares for years. They were always vague, and she couldn't even always remember what they were about. What she could remember made no sense; a little girl screaming, a man in handcuffs, her mother-in-law's face. She supposed it had something to do with Victoria shooting her on her wedding day. It would be easy to be terrified of the woman, but the rest … Emily had been seeing a therapist for years, trying to piece her life together. It was not easy, and no matter how much time she spent in that office, she never walked away feeling satisfied.

Plan A was Daniel. He was always so loving, so kind. When she woke from the nightmares, panting for breath, a terrified look on her face, he would rub her back to calm her and kiss her temple. He always asked about the dream, but she never told him. It was too foggy and confusing, so she just said she couldn't remember, which was mostly true. Sometimes, if she was extra antsy after a nightmare, he would tell her one of their stories. Her favorite was of how they met. She would try to picture it: her the new girl, accidentally spilling a drink on the suave, charming son of the people whose boat she was on. She liked hearing the stories. Sometimes it seemed like none of these memories would ever come back to her, and she had long ago accepted that as the most likely possibility. However, there was still a part of her who wanted to remember seeing Daniel for the first time. She wanted to know if she had felt embarrassed, if her heart had sped up at his beautiful smile? She wondered how long it took for them to fall in love. It wasn't a mystery to her, loving Daniel Grayson. She had grown to love him so much over the past six years. He was so amazing to her, so gentle, patient, and sweet. He always made her feel loved and looked after, but he also gave her the respect you give someone when you know they are capable of looking after themselves. He believed in her, loved her, and he had given her a beautiful gift in getting her pregnant. She loved Paige more than anything. And she loved that she remembered everything about Paige. Paige came after the amnesia, so every first, from the first time she opened her eyes, to her first steps, to the first time she said mommy in that adorable way of hers was Emily's to keep. She remembered all of them, every single moment. She was so grateful for those memories.

It was still hard. She hated that she only had six years of memories. Sure, she knew the simple things. She remembered the things she must have learned in school, spelling, grammar, math. She remembered how to brush her teeth and how to ride a horse. She remembered who the president was seven years ago. Those were all there. It was the personal stuff that was missing. She couldn't remember her family, or where she grew up, or her first kiss. She knew some things about them of course; Daniel had told her what he could. He said she was very closed off about her parents, having lost them so traumatically at such a young age, but he knew some things. He knew she had been in foster care, and that her foster father had abused her and her siblings until she had stopped him by stabbing him. It was so hard to picture, taking a life. She had trouble believing she was capable of it, but Daniel said that people always surprise themselves with what they are capable of when they are scared, or angry, or feeling betrayed. He would get quiet then, and Emily would wonder if he judged her for what she did, but he assured her he didn't. He knew about her past when she married him. He knew she had gone to juvie for what she had done, and knowing that she trusted him with that knowledge had made him love her even more.

Daniel had filled her in on what he could, as had Charlotte, Daniel's sister whom Emily loved as her own sister from the second she met her. Still, there were gaps. Daniel and Charlotte had not known her her whole life, and there seemed to be things she never told them. Such as the fact that she was allergic to strawberries, which she had discovered at a benefit two and a half years ago. Daniel kept apologizing, but she didn't blame him. After all, if he didn't know, it was because she had not told him, and that was on her. She knew he tried, and she loved him for it. Still, she was always getting little reminders. Like today, with Jack. He had seemed so nice, and she hated the defeated look on his face when she had not been able to place him. How could she not know who this person was? How come Daniel had never mentioned him? She would have to ask him. He had to take a later flight than her due to work, so for now, it was just her and Charlotte living in Grayson manner. Apparently, she had spent a lot of time here before her and Daniel had gotten married, but of course, she had no memory of it. It always felt kind of scary, sleeping in new, unfamiliar places. It reminded her of when she woke up in a hospital bed six years ago, unsure and scared. She did not like the feeling of not knowing, of being helpless. She wished Daniel were here; he always made her feel safe. She imagined that was part of what she fell in love with, though she could never know for certain.

* * *

"Hey, this is a nice surprise." Nolan said as Jack came barreling in, "What's up?"

"Why wasn't your phone on?" Jack asked, clearly frustrated. Something was up, though Nolan did not know what yet. He examined Jack; the man was pacing, antsy. He kept brushing his hair aside, a nervous habit that Nolan had noticed years ago.

"It wasn't charged. I'm doing that now."

Jack scowled in frustration, "You're a tech genius and you can't remember to keep your phone charged?"

"Whoa, hey, calm down. All right, have a seat, tell me what's going on."

Jack sighed. He didn't sit, but he did stop pacing, for which Nolan was grateful. It had been giving him a headache. "Emily's back." He finally said.

Nolan nodded. He should have figured that would be what had Jack so upset, "Yeah."

"Yeah? You mean you knew?"

"Well, I knew Danny boy was coming to town for Charlotte's wedding. Sort of assumed Emily would be with him." Jack didn't say anything, "I'm guessing you ran into her."

"At the park, with Carl. She was there with her daughter and, I mean, the girl looks just like she did when she was … its, its like getting in a time machine. And Emily, she looks … I just, I don't know what to do with this." He collapsed on Nolan's couch. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"What's there to say? Neither of us is really a part of her life anymore-"

"Which was your choice if I recall correctly."

"There's a possibility that she never would have gotten her memories back even if we had tried-"

"We still could have-"

"We've been over this, Jack. You think I wanted my best friend to forget me? You think I wanted out of her life forever? But she was happy, for the first time since I've known her, for the first time since she was eight, she had a happy, normal life. A kid, a family, no thoughts of loss, or pain, or vengeance. After everything, she deserves that."

"Even if she has that life with the monster who shot her in the first place?"

"You don't know-"

"We know it wasn't Victoria because Aiden was holding her at the time, but she confessed. There are only three people she would ever consider taking the wrap for, I don't believe Charlotte's capable of that, even if she had a motive, and Patrick was with you."

"I'm not convinced that Queen V would even go to matt for the kiddies. She left David out to dry, and she supposedly loved him."

"The facts speak for themselves. She was covering for someone."

"Or she was trying to get a shorter sentence by taking a plea. She was the only suspect. The evidence was pretty damning, no jury would side with her."

"Grayson's don't give up without a fight. And Victoria already had a criminal record from when she was younger. She wouldn't have admitted it if she were guilty, and the fact that she did when we know she was innocent-"

"None of this matters anymore. Look, you know I've never been Prince Grayson's biggest fan. I've always thought Emily could do," he paused, eyeing Jack, "better. But after what happened, it changed things. "

Jack shook his head, "I don't see how."

"Jack-"

"And it wasn't like her covering for whoever she was covering for will get her locked away for life. That's a sacrifice she might be willing to make for Daniel. She went down for attempted murder, not murder. She'll get off in a couple years. Then what?"

"Well, her social standing will be forever ruined, as is her relationship with her son. But that's not the point. Not really. The Grayson's deserve to suffer for everything, for David, for Amanda, for Declan, but they say the best revenge is a life well lived. I was on board to help Emily with her mission, but I always wanted more for her, and so did David."

"This isn't about her mission. Screw her mission. This is about the fact that she's living a fake life."

"But she's happy. That's all I've ever wanted for her, and I'm not going to take it all away by forcing her to relive eighteen years of pain and loss." Nolan sighed, "Look, Jack, you agreed to go along with this. I know we don't agree about this, and considering how many times we've had this argument, reiterated the same points over and over, I think it's pretty clear we never will. But at this point, I thought we had agreed to disagree. "

"That was before. Emily's back now. That changes everything."

Nolan shook his head, "Even if Daniel is responsible for what happened to Emily that night, and I'm not saying I think he is, but even if he is, they've been together for six years now, and Emily's fine. He hasn't hurt her-"

"You don't know that. We don't know that. We don't know what goes on behind closed doors. They live in another state. We've kept zero contact. She didn't even know who I was. How … how would we know? How would we know if he was hurting her? How would we know anything?"

"Because even without her memories, Emily is still Emily. She's strong, and if Daniel had touched her, she would never have put up with it. Without her mission keeping her around, she wouldn't have stayed with him. There's no way."

"I don trust him. He's a monster." Nolan didn't argue. "If you think I'm gonna keep my distance now that she's back, you're insane."

"I sort of assumed, the way you came in here. Just, be careful. Daniel _is _dangerous."

"You keep saying-"

"I said I'm not sure he shot her, which I'm not, I'm saying Emily is happy, and can take care of herself, and that I don't think Daniel is hurting her, or that he would hurt the mother of his child, but that doesn't mean he's not dangerous, and without her memories, Emily won't know to protect you."

Jack shook his head, "I can protect myself."

* * *

A smell was wafting in from the kitchen. Pancakes. Charlotte must have made breakfast for the three of them. It was sweet of her, though Emily felt a little guilty. Charlotte was getting married, and she must be swamped with prep-work. If anyone should have breakfast made for them, it should be Charlotte. However, Charlotte had been a gracious host since Emily and Paige arrived a couple days ago, and Emily was always touched by how sweet Charlotte was to her. She may not have much love for the Grayson parents, but the Grayson children were the best family she could ask for, except Paige of course.

Emily made her way downstairs, following her nose to avoid getting lost in the mansion. "You didn't have to make-"

She stopped, surprised, then a smile appeared on her face and she ran to greet her husband. He kissed her hello, and she smiled. It felt so good to be in his arms again.

"I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow."

"I was able to move some things around." He said, giving her his charming smile, "I missed you," he added sweetly.

"I missed you too." Emily replied, kissing him again.

"Ewwww." The couple looked up to see their daughter watching them. Emily smiled at her daughter's adorable, juvenile comment.

"There's my princess." Daniel said. Paige's eyes lit up as she ran to greet her father. Daniel picked up his daughter and swung her around as she giggled. Then, he put her down and told her how much he missed her. Emily watched, smiling. It was moments like this she wondered how she got so lucky.

* * *

"I missed this." Emily breathed.

"It was only a few days." Daniel said with a chuckle.

"What, are you saying you liked sleeping alone?" Emily teased, turning to face her husband.

"No, but technically, we weren't sleeping."

Emily laughed. It didn't matter to her. Making love to Daniel was always amazing, but even just lying with him, being with him, that was enough for her. She had missed making love, but she missed this part even more, lying in bed together, his arms wrapped protectively around her. It made her feel safe and loved, which was all she had ever wanted.

Her phone buzzed on the end table. Reluctantly, she disentangled herself from Daniel and got up to check. It was a text from Jack. He wanted to know if she could meet him for brunch. Apparently Carl couldn't stop raving about Paige, and needed to see her again. Jack added that seeing Emily again wouldn't be the worst thing either. Her phone buzzed again with another text, Jack explaining that the bit about it not being the worst thing was him kidding, and that he was worried that might not come across, but he really did want to see her too. Emily chuckled. She couldn't help it. There was something so awkwardly honest about Jack. It was kind of cute. She texted him back that she was free, and she and Paige could meet him for brunch. She said he could pick the place and let her know how to get there. He texted her an address.

"Sorry about that." Emily said as she got back into bed.

"Who was it?"

"Jack Porter." She felt Daniel stiffen.

"What?"

"Yeah. I ran into him at the park with Paige. Carl is just as adorable as Charlotte always says." Daniel said nothing, "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about it. I was wondering why you never mentioned him?"

"Mentioned Jack?"

"Yes. He made it sound like we used to be close, but you never told me about him, about us being friends. You told me about Nolan, so why not Jack?" He didn't answer, "Daniel?" she whispered, poking his back lightly.

Daniel through the covers back, "I have to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." He was gone before Emily even had a chance to respond. It was odd. Daniel had never been evasive with her before. He knew how difficult not remembering had been for her, and he was always so helpful. He indulged every question, even the seemingly insignificant like did she have a favorite movie and had she ever played golf. He had never clammed up or gotten cagey, even when she had asked him about things like ex-girlfriends. He had told her about Ashley who had apparently been a friend of hers. He had even told her about Sarah, the last girl he had seriously dated before they met.

He said that things with him and Sarah had ended badly, and she had been the one to encourage him to make it right. He said her goodness inspired him, made him want to be Daniel and not Grayson, made him believe he could. He had been so sweet, so honest and vulnerable, and then she had told him that she loved him. It was the first time she had said it since losing her memory. She knew that she had probably said it many times before, but it felt like the first time to her. Daniel's face had been a mixture of gratitude and relief. Maybe he had been afraid she would never remember how she felt for him. In truth, so had she, but how could she help but fall for somebody so sweet? The way he was acting now was strange, but there had to be a reason for it. Emily trusted Daniel, he had earned it. He had done so much for her. Whatever reason he had for not telling her about Jack, for clamming up, she had to trust it was a good one.

* * *

Daniel stared at himself in the mirror. He could hear his own breathing, heavy, ragged. Porter. Why did Emily have to run into him? He should have known the bar owner would find a way back into Emily's world. He had always been obsessed with her. He may have denied it, but Daniel knew. Jack had broken up him and Emily once. He wouldn't let Jack take her from him again. He wouldn't let anyone. Closing his eyes, he remembered a day from years ago, the last time he was in the Hamptons, before they had moved and left all this behind.

* * *

_He was watching Emily sleep. She looked so beautiful, like the first time he saw her. She was only at peace when she was asleep. When she was awake, she was confused and scared. It made sense. He preferred her this way, peaceful, happy. He wanted her always happy. After what he had done to her, he owed it to her to make her always happy. The mother of his child … 'Oh Emily,' he thought, 'Why did you have to lie? Why did you have to let my mother provoke you into saying those things on the boat? None of this would have happened if I hadn't thought …'_

_When the nurse had told him Emily and the baby had survived, he hadn't known how to react. If she really was pregnant, then what he had done was unfounded. Is mother had manipulated her, somehow, made her say things that weren't true. Maybe she knew Daniel was listening. Maybe she had even left the gun. How could she? On the boat, hearing Emily say she had faked the pregnancy to make him go through with the wedding, he had thought he could never hate anybody more, but now he knew he could. He hated his mother more than it seemed possible to hate anyone. She had made him do the unthinkable, it was because of her that he had shot and nearly killed his wife and his unborn child. It was unforgivable._

"_I'm so sorry," he whispered, "I never meant for this to happen."_

_He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Jack Porter carrying a bouquet of flowers, "Sorry." Jack said, "I didn't know anyone was in here."_

"_What are you doing here Porter?"_

"_I heard what happened. I wanted to see if Emily was okay."_

"_Does she look okay?" Daniel asked angrily._

_Jack looked down, "No. No, she doesn't. Look, Daniel, this is hard, I know how you feel right now-"_

"_No, you don't. You know why? Because Emily is MY wife Jack, MINE. Regardless of what might have happened between you two, or what you may feel, she married ME. She was never yours."_

"_I had a wife. I lost her, in an incident that was actually remarkably similar to what happened to Emily, ironically." He smiled, slightly, "It's an irony Emily would probably appreciate." He said it with a quiet gentleness that made Daniel's blood boil._

"_You don't know what she'd appreciate, Porter. And aren't you supposed to be dating Margaux?"_

"_And that means I can't be concerned for a friend?"_

"_Friendship was never what you wanted from Emily. I'm warning you Porter, you come near her again-"_

"_And you'll what? What could you possibly take from me, Grayson? I have nothing that could be of any value to you?"_

"_Maybe not, but there are still things of value to you. Margaux might learn some things that turn her off to you. Or, better yet, Social Services might decide you're an unfit parent."_

_Jack's face twisted in anger and he drew closer to Daniel, "That sounds like a lot of effort on your part. Why so afraid of me, Grayson?"_

"_You think it takes effort for a Grayson to get rid of somebody? Look at your life Porter! How did you get here? Do you think I couldn't stamp you out if I wanted to?"_

_Their faces were inches apart, anger in both of their eyes, but before anyone could strike anyone, they heard a groan. Both men turned to see Emily stirring. Her eyes started to flutter, and Daniel went to her side, his anger replaced with concern._

"_What is it? Are you okay? What do you need?"_

"_Water." She choked out. Daniel nodded. He saw Jack watching, and decided to make a point. He placed his lips to Emily's forehead. She smiled, and he saw Jack wince. It gave him an inner glee, but he kept it hidden as best he could._

_Emily closed her eyes again. She didn't seem to have noticed Jack at all._

_Daniel headed toward the door, pushing Jack along with him. "She isn't exactly asking for you." Daniel said, "I think I'm the one she wants around right now. Her husband. Isn't that how it should be?" Jack didn't answer. He looked over Daniel's shoulder at the window to Emily's room. She was still sleeping peacefully, the smile that Daniel's kiss had brought to her lips still there. "Maybe you should let me take care of her." He flagged down a nurse and asked her about bringing Emily water. The nurse nodded. Once she was out of earshot, Daniel said, "I didn't ask her to get rid of you, but I could have. You're not family. You shouldn't be allowed back here."_

"_Charlotte let me in." Jack said._

_Daniel nodded, unsurprised. For whatever reason, Charlotte felt a kinship to Jack. He supposed it made sense. Jack had been married to her half-sister, even if she had barely known the girl. Jack's son was her nephew, and his brother had been her boyfriend. All those connections, it would be hard for Charlotte to break ties, even is she knew how Jack had tried to break up him and Emily. Still, with what was going on right now, he was sure he could play the sympathy card, "I'll talk to her. I think you should go now. And I'd better not see your name in the visitors log."_

* * *

It had been foolish of Daniel to think that they could come back to the Hamptons, even all these years later, and Jack wouldn't try and get in contact with Emily. Everything they had left behind, every reason they left, was still here. He would just have to make sure that Jack kept his distance. He would not, could not lose Emily. Not again. He had worked too hard to be the perfect husband, the perfect father, to have to perfect relationship. He had done everything for Emily, for Paige, and for the sake of his own conscience.

When he returned, Emily's eyes were closed. She was trying to sleep, but she had never been good about sleeping alone. He wrapped his arms around her, and he felt her sigh in relief.

"Emily?" He whispered

"Shh." She responded, "We'll talk in the morning."

* * *

Author's Note: So, what did you think? Any questions? Comments? Concerns? Anyone want me to continue? Please, I am anxious to read your feedback, and I really hope you liked it. And, again, I am working on the other one as well. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this one. Have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So, here's chapter two. Sorry it took so long. I hope you like it.

To Those Who Reviewed:

Guest from July 30th,

Thank you. That is so nice. Thank you for reviewing.

Mika,

Hello. Thank you. I am glad you like it. Thank you for reviewing.

Emma,

Thank you. That is nice of you to write. Thank you for reviewing.

Guest,

Here is the more. I'm glad you like it. Thank you for reviewing.

Chapter Two

Jack couldn't help but smile looking at Emily's text message. It wasn't particularly personal. It was just a confirmation that they would meet and catch up over a meal. Still, it felt good, reading a text he knew she had written.

"Daddy, why are you smiling?"

Jack looked up to see Carl sitting on top of the bar, a faux-innocent look on his face.

"No sitting on the counter, Carl." Jack said, with a chuckle. Carl groaned good-naturedly and got down. Once he was sitting on one of the barstools, Jack said, "Looks like we'll be seeing your new friend Paige tomorrow."

Carl broke out in a smile as well. "When tomorrow? Are we going to the park? Are we going to eat? Are they coming here? Are we going somewhere fancy? Should I dress up? Are we-"

"Slow down, little man. Wow, you're really excited about this, huh?" Carl smiled sheepishly, "Believe it or not, I know exactly how you feel. But if Paige is anything like her mom, all you have to do is be your usual, charming, fun loving self, and that'll be enough for her."

"Is her mommy why you were smiling like that?"

"Like what?"

Carl shrugged, "I don't know, exactly. I've just never seen you smile like that before."

"How old are you again? You know, kiddo, sometimes I think you're too perceptive for your own good."

"What's perceptive mean?"

* * *

When Daniel woke up, he was surprised to find Emily next to him. She had always been a morning person, both before and after the amnesia. Maybe it was because she had so much energy. She liked to exercise, rock-climbing, horseback riding, swimming, running, etc. Daniel was the same way. Neither of them liked to sit still for too long. Still, Daniel had always been one to sleep in whenever he got the chance. Emily liked to get up with the sun. Not that she was an 'early to bed, early to rise' kind of girl. She usually stayed up a little later than she should. When she couldn't sleep, she would start vacuuming and reorganizing. Again, this was something from even before the amnesia. Sometimes Daniel wondered if it came from growing up in an abusive environment. He supposed that made sense. If you lived with somebody cruel, you would want to be in a position to defend yourself. You would be most vulnerable when you were asleep. It might make sleeping seem scary. And then, even if you grew out of the fear, functioning on little sleep would probably become habit. He would love to ask her, of course, but since she did not remember her childhood, her answer would be as much guesswork as his.

Gently, Daniel nudged Emily's shoulder. She woke up, smiling at him, "Morning." She said, sleepily.

Daniel chuckled, "Morning. I'm surprised you're not up yet."

"Why, what time it is?"

"Just after nine. Still, you're usually up with the cows."

Emily laughed, "Maybe I grew up on a farm." She speculated, humorously. Daniel never knew what to say when she joked about her amnesia, but he figured it was her coping mechanism, which she clearly needed, "I didn't sleep so well these past couple nights. Guess I was tired."

"Why didn't you sleep well?"

"Just, you know, unfamiliar place, no you-"

"Nightmares?"

Emily nodded, "Pretty much always. But I'm used to it."

"You are so strong, you know that? Seriously, you are probably the strongest person I know." Emily smiled, "And I love that about you. But, you know you don't have to be. At least not with me." Emily nodded, "You can always lean on me."

"When I'm not strong?" Emily asked, chuckling.

Daniel smiled.

"Knock, knock. Everybody decent?" A voice on the other end of the door said.

"Come in Charlotte," Daniel said with a chuckle.

"Just making sure." Charlotte said, pushing the door open, "I mean, I want you guys to be happy, but seeing you be happy just might scar me for life." She made her way over to them, carrying a tray of food, "After your flight, I thought you might like breakfast in bed."

"Charlotte, you shouldn't have."

"I didn't. That is, I didn't make the food, the cook did. I just thought you might want to lay in bed for a little, so I thought I'd bring it up."

"Charlotte, that's so sweet of you, but I actually have plans to meet Jack Porter for brunch. I don't know if I have the appetite for both. Which reminds me, I should wake Paige so she can get ready." Emily threw back the covers and headed for the door. Daniel followed after her.

"Emily." She turned. "Why didn't you tell me you were having brunch with Jack?"

"Didn't I?" Daniel shook his head, "I'm sorry, I thought I told you that last night, after he texted to invite us."

"Us being you and Paige? Without me?"

"Well, I'm sure he would have invited you if-"

"Then I guess it'll be a nice surprise for him, won't it? I'll go get dressed."

Daniel turned back to there room, leaving Emily confused in the hallway. She stood there for a moment, then continued on to the room Paige was sleeping in. She knocked, assuming that her daughter would already be up. Paige took after Emily in that way, always up with the sun.

"Come in."

Emily gently pushed the door open and found Paige on the floor, surrounded by stuffed animals.

"Hi sweetie."

"Excuse me for a second," Paige said, addressing her animals, "I have a prior engagement." Then Paige stood and ran over to greet her mother, "Good morning Mommy."

"Good morning Sweetheart."

"Did you see the sunrise? It was like ice-cream in the sky."

Emily smiled, "What are you doing right now?"

"I'm giving a math lesson."

"Oh, so you're a teacher now?" Emily asked fondly. Paige nodded, giggling, "Well, how long do you think this lesson will take?"

"We have to learn our times tables up to five." She put her hand out, showing her five fingers to demonstrate.

"Well, if you're willing to wrap up a little early, we got invited to brunch with Carl Porter."

Paige's face lit up and she started jumping up and down, "Really?"

"Yes baby."

Paige giggled. "Can you do my hair in that pretty way with the bows?"

"Bows? We do want to make a good impression, don't we?" Paige nodded, "Of course, sweetie. Why don't you get dressed, and then I'll come do your hair, okay?"

Paige nodded and zipped over to her closet to look through her dresses. Emily smiled, watching her daughter pick out an outfit. There was something familiar about it, a little girl, excited, dressing up to see a little boy she barely knew. Maybe Emily had her own crush when she was little. Like with all things she could not really remember, the thought made her sad for a moment, but as she watched her daughter, smiling, asking her stuffed animals their opinion on which dress she should wear, her own smile came back. Watching Paige always made her happy. Who knew it was possible to love someone so much?

* * *

That sneaky little bastard. He thought he could just invite Emily out for brunch, and what, Daniel wouldn't find out? Well, he could forget about it. Jack was not getting so much as a moment alone with his wife. Wherever he was, she would be; he would make sure of it. Jack was going to get the message to back off if Daniel had to carve it into every floorboard of The Stowaway.

"Daniel?" Daniel turned to see his sister watching him from the doorway. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine Charlotte."

"Are you sure? Because you don't seem fine, you seem … I don't know, just, not fine."

"Well, I am. We're all going to brunch."

"All? I thought it was just Emily and Paige."

"You don't think Jack will be excited to see you?"

"Well, of course. Jack and I are close, and I love seeing Carl. I just thought he would want some time to catch up with Emily. They haven't seen each other in years, and they used to be really close."

"Yeah. Maybe too close." Daniel mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Jack had wiped down the counter about twenty times. He couldn't seem to stop. It was mostly nervous energy. He wanted The Stowaway to look perfect when Emily and Paige arrived. She had always liked coming there, though Jack wondered how much of it was about the place, and how much of it was about him. There were so many things he had always wanted to ask her. After he found out the truth about Emily, about who she really was, he had had so many questions. He had just been too angry to ever ask them. Now, he might never get the chance; she couldn't remember the answers. It was one of the great regrets of his life.

Jack didn't like regrets. He didn't like dwelling on the past. You can't change the past. You can only focus on the present, and plan for the future. But seeing Emily brought up so much from his past. She had been a significant person during two periods of his life. She was his childhood, and his adulthood. She had missed the awkward teenage years, but maybe that was for the best. Besides, it wasn't as though he had not thought of her as a teenager.

He still remembered his first school dance. He had been twelve, two young and shy to ask a girl. He had gone with a bunch of his guy friends, and hung out awkwardly by the punchbowl. And then, she had come through the doors. He knew her right away. The music started, and he asked her to dance, and he held her. It had all been in his head of course. He knew that. And he had eventually asked some girl to dance. It was a fast dance, and it had been awkward, but in his head, he was dancing the night away with Amanda Clarke.

Emily wasn't Amanda Clarke anymore. She hadn't been Amanda Clarke for a long time. She couldn't even remember that she had once been Amanda. She could not remember that Emily Thorne was a persona she had created using a name borrowed from a dear friend. She thought this was who she was. And maybe Nolan was right. Maybe she was happy this way. Maybe Jack should just let her be. But he couldn't. He couldn't let go. He couldn't walk away. He was still the boy who had named his boat the Amanda even though he had not seen Amanda for over a decade by the time he bought it. The only person who had ever made him forget Amanda was Emily, which was ironic, but the fact was, he couldn't let her go. Now that she was back, he had to be in her life. He had to help her. He had to get her to remember.

"How do I look?" Jack looked up, glad for the distraction from his thoughts. He saw his son, standing there in a nice, clean ensemble. It wasn't a suit or something fancy like that, which Jack was grateful for. Still, it was clear Carl had put some real time and thought into his outfit.

"You look dressed to impress little man."

Carl smiled, "When do they get here?"

Jack glanced at the clock, "In about twenty minutes."

"But that's forever from now."

Jack suppressed a chuckle. Carl was adorable in his impatience. It reminded Jack of Declan a little. Jack recognized the feeling of course. When he was little, he was always impatient to see Amanda. He kept it inside more though, trying to be polite. Declan had been the restless one, the one who couldn't sit still. In a way, Carl reminded him of both of them right now. Still, he shouldn't encourage that sort of behavior.

"Patience is a virtue. Hey, why don't you hop on up here and help me wipe down the counter, huh?"

"But you've already wiped it."

Jack nodded, "Fair point. Okay, why don't you go get some fish out of the freezer to thaw?"

Carl sighed, "Okay." He said reluctantly and headed off to the freezer.

* * *

Emily felt a little nervous. She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was seeing an old friend who she couldn't remember. The issue of her memory still made her a little uncomfortable, even after all this time. Or maybe it was the change in Daniel's demeanor. Ever since she had told him about brunch with Jack he had been … different. It was subtle, but it was there. He was tense, agitated, somehow off. He kept smiling over at her, but it looked strange. It wasn't his usual smile. Usually, when he smiled at her, his face lit up. Now, there was something unsure in his smile. He seemed worried about something. She wanted to grab his hand to reassure him, but he was driving. They had considered taking a driver, but Paige wasn't used to that sort of thing, and Emily didn't want to spoil her. This was better, Daniel drove, Emily sat shotgun, and Charlotte and Paige played pattycake in the back.

They reached The Stowaway, the bar that Jack owned, according to Charlotte. Daniel found a parking spot and got out, holding the door for Emily, who followed behind him. Charlotte took Paige's left hand, and Emily took her right. Oh, how she dreaded the day when Paige would be embarrassed to hold her hand when crossing the street. She still had a few years, and she was very grateful for them.

The four of them entered The Stowaway, and Emily took the place in. It was nice. Not fancy or new in the slightest, but it was in decent shape. She didn't expect the roof to cave in on them any time soon. And it was homey. It felt warm, welcoming. It smelled like sushi and Lemon Pledge. The sun from the windows provided the perfect level of ambiance. There were some patrons scattered throughout the place. It wasn't overcrowded, which was nice, and they looked happy. Emily decided she liked it here.

"Jack." Charlotte said next to her, and headed over to the bar. Emily hadn't seen him when they came in; she had been busy taking in her surroundings. There he was though, standing at the counter, smiling a smile that she knew she'd seen before. Charlotte ran up and hugged him in much the same way Emily had seen her hug her brother. Daniel seemed to notice too. Emily felt him stiffen beside her and she grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"How is the Bride-To-Be?" Jack asked when he and Charlotte parted.

"Amazing."

"Glad to hear it. I didn't know you were coming today." Charlotte's face fell a little, and Jack quickly added, "It's a welcome surprised."

Charlotte beamed, "So, where's that nephew of mine?"

"I had to nail his shoes to the floor. Little guy was so anxious to see his new friend again."

Just then, Carl came out bounding down the stairs, "Aunt Charlotte?" He asked, surprised to see her.

"There's my favorite nephew." She said, scooping him up. When she put him back down, he spotted Paige and ran over to her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hello." Paige replied formally, "It's a pleasure to see you again." She curtsied, and Carl looked at Jack confused. Jack just shrugged.

"I'm happy to see you again too, also." He said nervously.

Emily and Charlotte exchanged a glance, knowing that they were both thinking the same thing; _this is adorable._

"Well, he's certainly grown." Daniel said kindly.

Jack looked up, seeming to notice that Daniel was there for the first time. "Daniel." Jack greeted. It was kind on the surface, but Emily thought she heard a hint of resentment in his tone. Maybe she had imagined it.

"Jack." Daniel replied, "Sorry to crash your party here."

"Nonsense. The more the merrier." Jack grabbed some menus from behind the counter, and nodded to a member of his waitstaff before leading them to a table. "Order what you like. On the house."

Emily perused the menu. It all looked good. Emily liked seafood. Maybe she had eaten here before.

They all ordered and Jack smiled when Emily told their server what she wanted, "That was always your favorite thing here." He said, "I had a feeling you might ask for it." Their server went around back and came back out with a steaming plate. It seemed Jack had requested that dish be prepared in advance, "The rest will take a minute." The server said apologetically to Charlotte, Daniel, Paige and Carl. Then he went off to place the rest of their orders.

Emily looked down at her food. It looked and smelled delicious, but she felt awkward. Should she wait for everyone else to be served, or should she just start?

"Doesn't Charlotte come here all the time?" Daniel asked, "How come you didn't have her order ready?"

"She doesn't always order the same thing. And I didn't _know _Emily would order that. I just remembered it was her favorite." Jack said nonchalantly.

"What if I she hadn't ordered it? You would have just wasted the food?"

"No, _I _would have eaten it. It's one of _my _favorites too."

"That was very sweet of you Jack." Emily interjected, trying to ease the tension. Jack seemed to relax a little, but Daniel was tense as ever. She placed her hand on his shoulder, pressing it down subtly. Daniel shot her a smile and cleared is throat, "So, Carl, what grade are you in?" He asked kindly. Emily smiled. Maybe he was back to normal.

"I'm going into third." Carl said proudly.

"Third, huh? That's a fun year."

Carl nodded, "We're going to learn about different kinds of rocks." He said, "And third-graders always the swings at recess."

"I love the swings." Paige said, "When I'm way up high, it's like flying. I like to pretend I'm Wendy flying off to Neverland with Peter Pan and my brothers."

"You have brothers?" Carl asked.

"No." Paige said, looking down, "I wish I did. It gets lonely being an only child."

"Well, now you have me." Paige smiled.

"Paige, you're welcome to come and play on our swings with Carl whenever you like." Jack said.

Emily smiled, but Daniel didn't, "That'll be a bit difficult, since after the wedding we're going back to Connecticut."

Paige and Carl looked up, stunned and horrified.

"It's not so far. Only a few hours really." Charlotte said quickly, "I'm sure you can visit all the time. Right Daniel?"

"Um, right. Yeah. We can drive down here sometimes."

"And you guys can come up." Emily added.

"That would be so much fun. I could show you my house and my school and where I go to play." Paige said excited. "You can come during the winter and we can play Ice Kingdom and make snow angels."

The two children started planning their trips back and forth to see each other. Daniel leaned over to Emily and whispered, "Can we talk in private for a minute?"

She nodded and they excused themselves. Once they were out of earshot, Daniel said, "I'm not so sure about this."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to lie to my daughter. We could come up here a few times, but we have a life in Connecticut. They can't see each other all the time. Besides, there's a reason we left the Hamptons, the politics, the insanity. We wanted to get away from all that."

Emily nodded, "That's no reason they can't keep in touch. Jack and Carl can drive up to see Paige."

"Do you think that's likely? The guy made no effort to stay in touch after your accident. Even Nolan sent a card."

"Daniel-"

"I just don't want to get her hopes up."

Emily sighed, "Okay. Well, we don't have to anything right now. We'll be in town a few more weeks, and we can use that time to figure all of this out."

"Okay. Good." Daniel started to head back, but Emily stilled his arm, "What?"

"I'm worried about you. You've been acting strange all day. Is everything all right?"

Daniel sighed, "It's just, Jack and I were never the best of friends. In fact, we didn't like each other much."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were so excited. I didn't want to ruin that."

"Daniel, we don't keep secrets."

"I know-"

"And if you don't like Jack, why did you insist on coming along?"

"Because I don't trust him."

"Hey you two." Charlotte asked as she approached them, "Is everything okay?" Emily nodded, "Well then, come on. Carl and Paige are playing Ice Kingdom in the freezer. It's beyond adorable."

As Emily followed Charlotte, she kept glancing over at Daniel, wondering what he had meant. What could Jack have done to cause a sweet man like Daniel to be so afraid of him?

* * *

Author's Note: So, what did you think? I hope you liked it, and I am anxious to read your thoughts. That sounds weird. I mean your reviews, not mindreading. Mindreading is creepy.

Anyway, I hope you like the story so far. I considered continuing the scene, but I decided to end the chapter here. I am not sure if chapter three will start where this one left off, or if we're done at The Stowaway for now. Any thoughts? I'm open to suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry it has taken so long, but here is the new chapter. I know the new season started up, so maybe people aren't as interested now, but I hope you are. This story has gotten a better response than my other Revenge stories, which I guess I get. Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter, and I look forward to reading what you think of this one.

Oh, also, I forgot to ask, did anyone catch the song joke last chapter? "Lean on me, when you're not strong?" Just curious.

To Those Who Reviewed:

To Simy,

I have the same response to the few Jemily fanfictions out there. Thank you. That is sweet. I am glad you love it. Sorry the update took so long.

Thank you for reviewing.

Guest from Aug 26,

Here is the more. Thank you for reviewing.

Chapter Three

Daniel was exhausted, Emily knew. After brunch, Charlotte and Emily had gone off to work on wedding plans, leaving Daniel to take care of Paige. Paige was very well behaved. Emily and Daniel had brought her up right. She was polite and kind and respectful. Still, she was a six-year-old, and even the best-behaved six-year-old is a handful, especially when they are excited. Paige had worn Daniel out, and by the time Emily and Charlotte returned to the manor, he was out cold. Emily had decided to let him sleep; she could see how tired he was. Of course, that had not been her plan. She planned to talk to him before bed, about Jack, and what he had said at The Stowaway. She planned to ask him why he did not trust Jack, what Jack had done, if jack was dangerous. It seemed so ludicrous. Jack seemed so gentle and kind. She could not imagine him being a threat to anybody. But there was so much she didn't remember, and she needed to rely on Daniel when it came to these things. So she would ask him, just not now. It was because he was tired. It was not because she feared the answer. It was just because he was tired.

* * *

"I thought we had a talk about keeping cell phone's charged."

Jack turned, "Actually, I believe _I _was the one to bring that up to_ you."_

"Exactly. Which means we had a talk about it." Nolan said, his usual smirk in place.

"Well, my cellphone is charged."

"Then why haven't you gotten my calls?"

"I did get them. I just chose not to answer." Nolan opened his mouth to speak, but Jack cut him off, "I knew what you were calling about. I didn't want to talk."

Nolan rolled his eyes, "Well, Carl did. My little nephew just went on and on about the iridescent Paige, his little Ice Princess." Jack smirked, thinking about his son and Paige playing in the freezer at being monarch ruling over the ice people. "He told me about how she came for brunch, and how he's going to see her again at the park and how they're going to play Peter Pan and Wendy on the swings. He also told me that she didn't come to brunch alone."

"Well, what six-year-old would?"

Nolan just shook his head, "Jack, what were you thinking?"

"I told you, I have no intention of backing down, not now that she's back."

"She's not back; she's visiting. She's in town for Charlotte's wedding, and then she's heading back to Connecticut. Can't you just, just let it lie?"

"You know I can't."

"You know, there was somebody else who refused to let it lie, refused to except that Emily couldn't remember him or who she was, refused to let her stay with Daniel. I was at that person's funeral. I don't want to be at yours."

"So, you're not coming to my funeral when I die?" Jack asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"This is serious. You're the one who is so sure that Daniel shot the woman he loved, what do you think he would do to you?"

"I think I can handle myself."

"You're right. Training in the country's top bartending school more than qualifies you to take on the Graysons. Forget that Aiden was like a ninja who trained under Satoshi Takeda and that he snapped the neck of the man who killed his sister or was skilled at sharpshooting. What he really needed was a good lesson in mixing a proper mojito. Maybe then he'd still be with us."

Jack shook his head, "There's more to me than bartending."

"Sure. You're a good friend, good father, you know how to steer and navigate a sailboat, but I don't think those skills will help you when going up against a Grayson, especially Daniel."

"Especially?"

"He may not be as smart as his parents, but he loves Emily, and there is no more powerful motivator than that. The only person more dangerous than a man in love, is a man in love who is willing to shoot another human being, and between Tyler and Aiden, I think Danny-boy has more than proved his willing to pull a gun on someone. He may not be the world's best shot, but that's neither here nor there."

"This is you trying to convince me to let her stay married to him?"

"He won't hurt her. Not as long as he believes that she loves him. Not as long as they have a daughter together." Jack shook his head again. "Jack, I've lost David, I've lost Emily, Aiden, I don't want to lose you too."

"But what if I can get her back-"

"Don't you think if she really wanted to remember she would have by now? Jack, she's happier this way."

"No. I can't, I don't believe that. Emily could never be happy as a, a Grayson."

"But she is a Grayson, Jack. They've been married for six years now. She's Emily Grayson."

"It may be her legal name, but she'll never be a Grayson. She doesn't have it in her."

Nolan just shook his head "I wish I could make you hear me. Aiden wouldn't listen to me either, and now-"

"It's not the same. Emily and I, we have a different history."

"It's a history she doesn't remember."

"Then I'll make her!"

Nolan just shook his head, "Please Jack, for Emily, be careful."

* * *

"_She would want you to be careful. To be safe."_

_Aiden shook his head, "She would want me to fight for her, for them. I know she would. She would not want to spend each night with that bastard. She would not want him raising our child."_

"_You don't know that it's yours."_

"_We don't know it's his. And if it is mine, if I can prove it, then Emily will have to believe me. She'll have to believe that she loved me."_

"_And what will Daniel believe? If the baby is yours, what will his reaction be? Do you think he'll just let that go?"_

"_We'll be long gone by then." Aiden said dismissively._

"_Because the last time you and Emily tried to run off with each other, it went off swimmingly, or rather, drowningly."_

"_Don't-"_

"_Don't what? Aiden, you're not being rational-"_

"_Rational! My fiancé doesn't remember who I am. She's married to a man who quite possibly tried to murder her! You want me to be rational?"_

"_I want you to be strong, like Emily would be. I want you to do what's best for her, not just what's best for you."_

_Aiden shook his head angrily, "You may have given up on her, but I certainly haven't. Now, you can either help me, or you can stay out of my way. One way or another, I will make her remember."_

* * *

Nolan shuddered as he watched Jack walk away. It seemed like he had been through all of this before. He just hoped that this time, it had a better outcome.

* * *

"Jack?" He smiled at Emily as she opened the door to him. Grayson Manor had never been his favorite place, but it was worth coming over, to have Emily open a door for him. She seemed different, he noticed. It wasn't anything big really. Mostly, she seemed caught off guard, like she hadn't been expecting him.

"You seem surprised to see me. We were going to take Paige and Carl to play in the park today, remember." He certainly remembered. Carl had been talking about it nonstop.

"Oh, right. Sorry." She paused, seeming uneasy about something, "Actually, today isn't the best day. I'm not feeling so well; I was thinking of taking the day to rest."

"Okay, well, I could just take them if you-"

"No!" Was that panic in her eyes? Jack wondered. No, not possible, "I mean, I don't think that's a good idea. Today isn't a good day."

"Emily is … is everything okay?" Emily didn't answer, she just looked down uncomfortably, "Did something happen with Daniel or-?"

"Everything's fine. I just don't feel up to going to the park and I don't feel … I don't feel comfortable leaving my daughter alone with a man I barely know."

That seemed a little ridiculous. "What do you think I plan to do to her?" Jack asked, chuckling. Emily didn't smile. She didn't chuckle. She did, however, finally make eye contact, and Jack saw fear in her eyes, "You're serious." Jack couldn't figure out where this was all coming from. Since he had seen Emily and Paige and the park, things seemed to have been going well. Emily had treated him warmly. Yes, brunch had been awkward, but that wasn't enough to explain it. Why was Emily acting like he was some sort of threat?

"Jack, you seem like a nice man, but I don't remember you. You say we were close, and maybe we were, but maybe we weren't. Maybe there's a reason you didn't keep in touch after my accident. I'm not saying this to offend you, or to hurt you, but I have to trust the people who have been here for me."

And then it clicked, "You mean Daniel? Did he say something to you?"

"Should he have?" Emily countered.

"No." It's lame, Jack knows, but it's all he can think to say.

"No? Because you automatically assumed that he said something. What might he have said, Jack? What might my husband have told me about you?" She was looking at him, a challenge in her eyes, and he was reminded of her strength, her fire. It was something he hadn't seen in so long. She hid it from him when he did not know who she really was, and now she did not know who she really was. She didn't know about that fire, but it was still in there. She was still in there. He just had to reach her, somehow.

"Just because Daniel said something, doesn't make it true."

"You're beginning to sound like Aiden." Emily said, starting to close the door.

Jack grabbed it desperately, "Emily, wait." She paused, uncertain, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that like it sounded. I just meant that there are two sides to every story. Daniel doesn't like me. I know that, he never has. But that doesn't make me a bad guy. Sometimes people just don't like each other." Emily nodded. She wanted to believe him, to trust him. He could see it in her eyes. He forged on, "You say you need to trust people who have been there for you. Well, Charlotte has been there for you, and Charlotte trusts me. Talk to her, please, for the sake of Paige and Carl if nothing else. If you talk to her, and you still want me gone, I promise, I won't bother you again. Just, please." He knew he sounded desperate. It probably wasn't helping his case, but what else could he say?

Emily blinked. She seemed slightly disoriented for a second, "What did you just say?"

"I'm just asking you to give me a chance to prove-"

"No, you said you wouldn't bother me again."

"I won't. I swear-"

"No, I wasn't doubting you, I was … have you ever said that to me before?"

Jack looked at her, curiously. Then, he smiled, "Yes, actually, I have. Although the context was very different."

"You know, Daniel has told me a million stories about conversations we've had, moments we've shared, but none of it has ever felt … familiar. But what you just said …"

"And what does that tell you?"

After an eternity, Emily finally said, "That I should talk to Charlotte."

Jack closed his eyes, relief pouring out of him, "Thank you."

* * *

Emily didn't know what to do. She wanted to trust Jack. Her gut told her that she could. But Daniel was afraid of him, and Daniel had always protected her, always been there for her, always been honest with her. He was her rock, her strength. He had protected her from the fear of not knowing who she was. He had protected her from her crazy ex-boyfriend Aiden. It had really scared her when Jack had started trying to make Daniel sound like a villain. That's what Aiden had done.

* * *

_T__he house was still terrifying. Emily had only been out of the hospital a week and a half, and Daniel had taken her to Grayson Manor, the house he had grown up in. it was large and imposing, and full of rooms that she could not seem to navigate. Maids traveled in and out, doing odd jobs and then disappearing without a trace. She needed to get out, to get air, but it was so awkward. Walking hurt, but not as much as being trapped in this maze. Slowly, she made her way down the stairs, and after what seemed an eternity, she reached the front door._

_When she opened it, there he was. She recognized him instantly. He was the man from the hospital, the one who had come in and barked orders at her, telling her he was taking her away._

_The house was to big for anybody to hear her if she called for help, and she could not run very fast, "I'm calling security." She said, pretending to press a button that would summon somebody. She wished she really had something. Hopefully, he would buy her story._

"_Emily-"_

"_Stay away! Don't come any closer." She can hear the shake in her voice, but she knows she needs to find strength. He'll never leave her alone if he thinks she's weak._

"_Emily please, listen. I'm not who you think I am."_

"_You tried to kidnap me."_

"_I tried to rescue you."_

"_From a hospital?"_

"_From the Graysons."_

"I'm_ a Grayson."_

"_No, you're not, and you would never want to be. You never want to be a part of that family of monsters, to spend your life with that detestable __Mingebag.__ If you could just remember-"_

"_I don't need to remember to know that I married Daniel. That makes me a Grayson. He loves me, and I'm sure I loved him!"_

"_No, you don't. _We_ were in love. You're relationship with Daniel was never real. We, we were planning to run away together."_

_Emily shook her head, confused. This man was crazy. He was sprouting nonsense. "I don't understand. Why would I marry somebody just to run off with somebody else?"_

"_I'll explain everything. I just need you to trust me."_

"_You're insane."_

"_Emily please, you have to listen-"_

"_I don't have to do anything."_

"_You're not pregnant."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm sure it's come up. You aren't really pregnant. You told Daniel you were, but you aren't, which the doctors must have figured out. They must have told you."_

"_Not that it's any of your business, but the doctors told me that it was a miracle my baby survived the shooting, and that I was very lucky."_

_He looked at her, stunned, "You're … you're really-?"_

"_Yes, I am, now would you please-"_

"_It's mine." He said quickly, "It has to be. There's no other explanation."_

"_What?"_

"_Daniel can't be the father. Ask the doctors, check for yourself. When you find out that he isn't the father, you'll know I'm telling the truth. You'll know we were in love. That it was supposed to be you and me, not that mad bastard."_

"_You sound like a lunatic."_

"_The only thing mad about me is how mad I am about you, and you are too. You just don't remember."_

"_Emily!" A voice calls from inside the house. And then Daniel's there, and Emily feels like she can breathe again, "What's going on?"_

"_He won't leave! He thinks I'm in love with him! He's trying to kidnap me again!" Emily says, desperately._

"_Who is?"_

_She turns, and he's gone. The British man with the crazy story has vanished. I turn to Daniel. He's looking at her, concern in his eyes. "He was here." She says, pleading, "He was here. You have to believe me Daniel. Please. I'm not crazy. He was in my hospital room, and he tried to kidnap me, and then he showed up here, he was tall, and British, and he had slight facial hair-"_

_Daniel grabs Emily in his arms and holds her tight against him. His arms feel strong and safe and she buries my head in his chest. He smells like dove soap and Listerine. "Shhhh. It's okay." He says, rubbing the back of her head, "It's okay. I believe you."_

"_You don't think I'm crazy?"_

"_Never."_

* * *

"How long have you been up?" Emily starts at Daniel's voice too lost in her memories to have heard him approaching.

"Oh, you know me. Up with the cows." He nods, and his arms wrap around her and she relaxes into his embrace. "It should always be like this."

He nods into her hair, "What were you thinking about?"

"Aiden Mathis."

Daniel steps back, surprised, and Emily turns to face him, "Why on earth would you be thinking about him?"

"Because of what you said, about Jack."

"Jack?"

Emily nods, "He was here this morning, to take Paige to play with Carl, and I panicked. You said you didn't trust him and … I just need to know if he's dangerous, like Aiden was. Do I need to be scared?"

Daniel grimaced, then shakes his head, "He's not going to hurt Paige. He's not … he's not dangerous. He wouldn't hurt her."

"Well then don't scare me like that. You said you didn't trust him and I thought maybe he … I have to know who I can trust Daniel. And when it comes to my past, who I can trust, I look to you. I need to know what you meant."

"Excuse me. I don't mean to intrup, but I thought I was playing with Carl today."

Both Grayson's turn at the sound of their daughter's voice. Emily goes to her, "You were going to, sweetie, but Mommy isn't feeling so well today."

"What's wrong Mommy?" Paige asked, reaching up to feel her mother's forehead. Emily obliged, bending down. "Cool as a cucumber." Paige said, using the same phrase her dad did when he checked her.

"I know honey. It's not bad. I just need to take some time today."

Paige nodded, "Should I bring you some juice?"

"That's all right honey. Why don't you spend some time with your father? Mommy's going to go rest."

"Okay Mommy." Paige said. She kissed Emily's cheek, and then grabbed Daniel's hand, pulling him along, "Feel better Mommy."

"Thank you sweetheart."

Daniel smiled at her, mouthing, "We'll finish this later."

She was getting a little sick of all the interruptions. She loved Paige of course, but she needed to finish this conversation with Daniel. She needed to know why he didn't trust Jack. It was all getting to be too much.

* * *

Author's Note: So, I know it's a little shorter, but I hope you liked it. People have been wondering about what happened to Aiden, and you get some of your answer here. Obviously, there is more to the story. There will be more flashbacks.

What does everybody think of how Emily handled the Jack situation? I mean, I'm the last person to want her to shut him out her not trust him, but with the amnesia, she's had to rely on Daniel for a lot of information, so you have to figure that she's really come to trust him.

I'm sorry for the lack of Carl/Paige cuteness in this chapter, as well as the lack of Charlotte. Do not worry. Both will come back, and soon.

Paige's mispronunciation of the word interrupt is intentional, because she's polite, but she's still six. It was not a typo.

Thanks to Anglotopia dot net's "British English: The Top 50 Most Beautiful British Insults" page for the word Mingebag.

I hope you review, and that you liked the story.


End file.
